fakesurvivorfandomcom-20200213-history
HvV episode 2
'Heroes win immunity ' Alan: I am 38 and not a huge help to the team in challenges and I won the first season of survivor and people are scared of me, so I knew I had to make a huge move in this game and a huge move I made and only time will tell if it's a mistake or not, I made an alliance with my arch enemy Ray Mondo, I have convinced everyone it's Alan or Ray tonight while secretly making an alliance with Ray, and including Joe, Michael, Justice, Jamie that's six that's majortiy and my survival in the game tonight depends on Ray crazy as it sounds Ray: That son of a bitch Alan, made and I'll say it the ballsiest move in 18 seasons of survivor, Asked to allign with me and I answered yes and put a majority together of me him Joe Michael Justice and Jamie, and told Bennett, Fred, Gus, Tony that we're going against eachother tonight, and I can easily stick with Alan and easily vote him out tonight, so my mind is going 100 miles an hour right now, because I will do whatever it takes including alligning with Allen to become the first ever two time sole survivor Gus: Ray and Alan at eachothers throats, can some one say all star repeat, like it's embarrasing both these guys have won the game and they still let there hate get infront of there gameplans, that's why I think it's a joke these two guys have won survivor and I haven't but hey for my vote tonight, I took Ray to the end and didn't win so my adventure with Ray is over and I'm glad to get rid of his ass Justice: Look I'm in an alliance where the leaders are Alan and Ray, Alan and freaking Ray, this will explode eventually and then I will be there to take the reigns and run this game, so Alan and Ray can enjoy there first couple weeks of power because in no time I'll have power, these two clowns need to learn we aren't playing survivor 9 years ago that they're not that good anymore I will get rid of both them, defintley will get rid of the wannabe superstar Joe, and me now I'm in my prime Joe: Oh man oh man oh man, If I guess what predictament I wouldn't be in on day six it would be the predictament I'm in, Listen I'm in an alliance with Alan and Ray, Alan and Ray now I'm still not convinced that last second one of them won't be k vote the other guy out tonight, and also in the alliance is Justice, why the hell was Justice Braun invited back, clasless douche and I'm in a alliance with him, so it will defintley be fun Tony: Look I'm very worried I could go early in the game, tonight it's either Alan or Ray but one of them will go tonight and the other will probobly build some power look I'm a 40 year old man, and I proved to flip alliance multiple times find idols, these people are idiots if they trust me so right now I'm trying to make bonds and get people to forget what happend only a year ago, it's going to be tough for me Bennett: I have so much regret in my last two seasons, because I was only one move away from reaching the finals, Rob Cesternino who I'm actually surprised isn't on this season was downfall one and on Fans vs. Favourites Jason Wilton and Fred Kennedy were my downfalls now Jason is already gone and I had nothing to do with it, and I'll make sure Fred goes sooner rather then later, but now I'm playing with some of the best players of all time, so I'm being very observent and aware early on in this game, and I think that will help Jamie: It's good to be back and an alliance of six formed and I still can't get over how hard Ray and Allen are playing everyone it's crazy, I think I'm not sure but when they formed this alliance of six Ray brought me and Justice in and Alan brought Michael and Joe in so there's already division in this alliance, which means this alliance won't last long probobly not even till the merge so I'm ready for this go crazy any day so I'm still staying close with the people on the outs right now and am going to ride this alliance as long as I can Michael: It's been crazy I was worried about people trusting me, but I guess there's so many threats and stuff that people have forgotten how controlling and just dangerous I was, and it works for me, because gay black man no one goes oh that's guy a threat, but I am, I'm a huge survivor fan so to think I have become friends with Alan Wright and Joe Redding is cool, to think I'm in an alliance with Alan and Ray and it's same alliance that's ludacris, if I can stick with this six to the final six that's awesome, and then they'll see the real wrath of Michael Moses Fred: I'm usually good at getting a long with people, and I don't think I've had any problems with that, but game wise I feel like I don't have any alliance and people aren't working with me which is not a situation i was involved in during Fans vs. Favourites or Redemption Island I was off the gate making alliance and having power, with the concept of everyone afraid of everyone and so many people on one tribe, things aren't as a normal survivor is, so I think after this vote things will be crazy Gus Final Words ..... Fuck Ray Fuck Alan Fuck it all, Day 6 this was suppose to be my moment and now I'm done on day fucking six